Memories
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Vincent remembers a time where he saw her smile... / Vincent/Lucrecia drabble, and one of my more personal favorite stories that I have written in some time.


Darkness fills the room, save for the crystals that gave the cave the light needed to see. For Vincent Valentine it didn't matter because he could see well in the pitch-black darkness, for he had lived in it longer than people could expect from him. Though back then it was what he described as a punishment, today he enjoyed the company of the darkness simply because he tolerated it.

His red eyes, half hidden behind the bangs of Vincent's black hair, stared across the shallow water at his feet. Mere feet away from where he sat was a large crystal, and inside was the body of a woman. Neither alive nor dead, the woman was encased in the crystal, a relic from long ago.

The woman's name was Lucrecia Crescent, a Shinra scientist who after doing actions she perceived as unforgivable, had attempted to take her own life but failed. She somehow trapped herself in crystal and disappeared from the world. Everyone that had known her was dead now, and no one mourned her loss.

Everyone that is, save for Vincent himself.

Lucrecia had done this to herself after her child was taken from her. A mother's grief combined with what she had done before that made her already fragile heart break, and when her body refused to give into the eternal slumber she so desired, Lucrecia put herself to sleep like this, Vincent thought, feeling nothing but pity and sorrow for the woman he loved, even after all these years whatever heart he had left still yearned for something they could have had not fate intervened.

And for what reason? None. It's what happened, and there was little to no chance at stopping the wheels of fate. At least, that was what others would normally say. For Vincent, he believed it was all his fault for not stopping her, but Lucrecia herself believed the fault lied solely with her for pushing him away when all he wanted to do was help her. The two had been in a secret relationship of sorts, though if it had been a serious one Vincent didn't know.

Closing his eyes, Vincent tried to remember something, anything from long ago. But it was a useless ploy. All he had were of hatred for Hojo, pity for Lucrecia, and disappointment in himself for being so helpless.

If only I could remember the good, and only the good, Vincent thought, taking a deep sigh. Not with the worst of what I remember creeping its way into my consciousness whenever I think to back then. That deed, however, seemed impossible…

"I'm sure you can."

Quickly opening his eyes, Vincent thought he had heard things at first, but his head turned in the direction he had thought he had heard the words. The voice was distinct, and he knew it instantly. And from his left side, like a ghost out from his past, sat Lucrecia Crescent. Wearing what appeared to be the same dress she was wearing in the crystal, she was facing in the direction of her crystal, but she was smiling. She was sitting on his left, sitting in a similar way to when she had been with Vincent under the trees in Nibelheim. Nostalgia was rampant, and while Vincent was surprised at the visit, he didn't physically stir from where he sat.

And even though he knew full well she wasn't really there, logic wouldn't matter for Vincent. All he knew that Lucrecia was there, and he accepted it for what it was worth.

"Memories…are fragments of the past. They represent that which we cherish most. Happiness, hatred, sadness, we don't forget them. Especially the ones that made the greatest impact on our lives…" Lucrecia looked at Vincent, and even if he couldn't see her eyes, Vincent somehow knew she could see his. ""There's one memory that I never forgot, even as I started to fade away. Can you guess what it is?"

Vincent didn't answer.

Her voice almost came off as pleading, "Come on Vincent, please try to remember. For me?"

Such a memory couldn't possibly exist in Vincent's mind, but he did try to find one that both he and Lucrecia shared. One that could have made them both smile, even back then.

Surely there was one, right?

And there was, and Vincent would have cursed himself for his foolishness had he wanted to.

* * *

**He had been sitting under a tree on a sunny day, and Vincent had decided to take a nap. Not because he was tired, but because he felt more comfortable in the shade of the tree than being down in a basement lab. That was where he should have been, but his own personal desires of comfort got the better of him.**

**"Vincent?"**

**He must have passed out sometime before the voice woke him up, and when Vincent sat up like lightning had shocked him, he saw Lucrecia standing over him with a smile on her face and a picnic basket in her hands.**

**"Dr. Crescent?" He had allowed himself to call her Doctor when he was around Hojo, but since that man wasn't around at the time he had simply forgotten to call her by her first name.**

**"Vincent, how are you supposed to be my bodyguard if you're out here sleeping?" Her tone had a mock bit of disappointment, which Vincent found slightly humorous.**

**"I'm sorry, but I thought I'd just rest my eyes, and the breeze felt pretty good—" Before Vincent finished his sentence, the same breeze he was speaking about came his right and the comfort he felt from it made him almost forget what was going on. Almost.**

** Lucrecia seemed to agree, just by seeing the expression on her face. A serene pleasure to her it seemed. "You're right, it is refreshing to be out here every once in awhile. I myself enjoy it from time to time. But you're in my spot."**

**Vincent didn't know what she was talking about at first, but when he saw her place the basket in the grass on his left he got the idea and scooted over a couple feet, "Sorry, I didn't—"**

**She put her right hand up, "It's alright, I was just playing around." She laid her right hand on the basket, and with her other hand she took off her high heels.**

**While he should have asked, the wine bottle sticking out of the basket made him curious, so he took it out and examined the label, "Wutai Classic Cheery?"**

**"Yes, a very rare brand from Wutai," Lucrecia said, pulling out two wine glasses from the basket. "I haven't drank any of this for quite a while. Care to have some?"**

**Drinking on the job wasn't normally something he'd do, but when the client you're supposed to protect offers you a drink in a peaceful manner Vincent didn't have half a mind to refuse her offer. He nodded once.**

**Lucrecia poured a small glass and offered it to Vincent, and he took before she started to pour another glass for herself. A few moments of silence went by, the two of them enjoying the occasional breeze that came their way.**

**Eventually, a conversation came about, but Vincent didn't really remember what it was they talked about. It may have been about their career choices, any family they had or lost, or anything exciting had happened in their lives. They laughed at the comedic memories, grew silent on the ones about hardship or loss, and smiled at the more happier times each shared with the other. And somewhere in that conversation, Lucrecia's right hand was holding Vincent's left, though he didn't remember when that happened.**

**And before they knew it, half the bottle of wine was empty, and Hojo had sent a runner to find Lucrecia. Despite the fact that she had seemingly disappeared for nearly two hours, Lucrecia wasn't too upset that she had forgotten all about her work. Vincent hadn't mind at all.**

**He helped her with collecting her basket and even offered to carry it back into the mansion for her. "Thank you for the drink, Lucrecia. I'll be sure to return the favor someday."**

**She simply looked back into his eyes and smiled, "Your welcome, Vincent."**

* * *

Vincent opened his eyes again, coming back to the present day as he let his memory drift to the back of his mind, the images of Lucrecia smiling and laughing lingered on, "I remember being under the trees near the mansion…where we had that picnic."

Lucrecia smile grew, "Yes. The one where we talked about ourselves to a great extent, but what do you remember the most of that memory, Vincent?"

From what he remembered the most, what he cherished the most, were he images of Lucrecia smiling and laughing. Vincent felt a warmth cover his left hand, a warmth that went through the armor to his skin, and it felt comfortable, there was no way to describe what he was feeling. Only that it felt really good. "Your smile…your laugh…you being happy."

Lucrecia stood up, and Vincent went up with her, her hand still holding his, "And that's what I remember about you the most. When you feel the world crumble around you, leave your troubles behind and think of me from that day." Her grip on his hand was firm but in a caring manner, "Memories may be memories, but they can heal your spirit."

Vincent saw her take one step away from him, her grip loosening slightly, but he took a step with her. He had this dreaded feeling that she was leaving him again, and while the words he wanted to say would not leave his mouth, he so wanted to tell her not to go.

As if she had sensed his worry, Lucrecia turned back to Vincent, her smile not diminished, "Don't worry, Vincent. I'm not going anywhere."

Still feeling a small urge to plea, Lucrecia's grip slowly but surely vanished as she walked on away from Vincent. He closed his eyes again, and he saw Lucrecia's smile.

Memories. Simple little things…

And as Vincent felt a smile form across his face, he now knew how the power of memories worked: The power of memories was immeasurable, for even a small one can heal a shattered spirit.


End file.
